


On Duty

by phantomas (sil)



Category: Dead & Breakfast
Genre: AU, Drabble, Gen, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sil/pseuds/phantomas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written in 2007 for disanddat :) She asked for Dead and Breakfast's The Sheriff: JDM :D.<br/>This is the drabble that came out: AU, for reasons clear to those who've seen the film. Also, clearly, I'm still assessing the character.</p>
    </blockquote>





	On Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2007 for disanddat :) She asked for Dead and Breakfast's The Sheriff: JDM :D.  
> This is the drabble that came out: AU, for reasons clear to those who've seen the film. Also, clearly, I'm still assessing the character.

_Nothing ever fuckin' happens in this fuckin' town._

That was the thought the Sheriff had entertained earlier that morning. Fuck but it'd been a hell of a day. The graves were all dug and filled, heads carefully separated from the bodies. No risk of a repeat of that day's events.  
Adjusting his hat on his head, the Sheriff rested his shovel on his shoulder and headed home. His bed, a night-time movie then an early start tomorrow morning.  
There were still lots of heads to cut off, corpses to bury. And no one else left to do it.

_Fuckin' zombies._


End file.
